The Girl in the Corner
by OneMeanBagel
Summary: Bill Kaulitz will do what it takes to save his band, even if it means pairing up with a star who isn't as famous but, as Bill believes for some reason, holds the key to success.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

_Tokio Hotel, a mega-hit band from Germany, has run out on a limb with their popularity, and front-man, Bill Kaulitz, worst fear is slowly becoming realized: his dream is falling apart. In a desperate attempt to save his band and replenish his fame, Bill seeks help from a renegade young starlet who is a genius, but has a difficult past that is quickly catching up to her. Bill tries to stay focused on his career, but can't help getting sidetracked in her life and wanting to save her from herself._

"That's it. We are finished!"

"No, no, Bill. Don't be so dramatic, you are misconstruing what I am telling you. All you guys need is a little comeback. You could do another fashion show or maybe a line of cologne-''

"NO, Jost, Those are HOBBIES! Things you do on the SIDE-''

"Like girls!" Tom quipped in.

"SHUT UP!" Bill raised his hand, "There is no other career option that will replace music. Tokio Hotel is either about music, or it is dead!"

David Jost sat back in his chair and surveyed the scene. Bill Kaulitz was the only one in the room who was standing. Tom Kaulitz, identical twin of Bill, sat casually on the edge of the couch in his office, not as braised by the conversation on the outside, but was probably just as troubled as his animated twin. The only other person in the room was Georg Listing, who remained in the room only because he was so distracted by the conversation he was having with his girlfriend to realize his other friend had fled the room. That friend was Gustav Schafer, and if he were smart, he would be on his way out of the country with the way this conversation was going. The four aforementioned men made up a musical quartet known popularly throughout Germany and most of the entire world as Tokio Hotel. At this rate, Jost thought to himself painfully, they would be known as has-beens, and Bill, the devoted front man, was taking it about the same way Jost had figured. Not well at all.

David Jost had managed for the band for eight years, and everyone only called him by his last name. That's usually how it went in the music industry when you had been there a while. Jost took it as a sign of respect, even though he thought of the boys as part of his family.

"Bill, please let me finish." Jost pleaded with the distraught star. "Record sales are at an all time low, and we have missed three production deadlines. We have no solid material for a new album, no matter how many press releases we give saying that we are working on it. The company has been talking about new contract arrangements, _unless!_" He emphasized the last word as Bill took in a huge breath, "Unless we get you guys some help. I'm not saying we have to sell out, but we can bring someone in who has some fresh new ideas and we can make something out of it." He knitted his fingers together, awaiting a response.

"You want us to collaborate with someone to get our name back out there? What's next, you want us to cover music? Should we be a cover band?" Bill asked incredulously.

"Bill, again with the misconstruing… do you need your medicine? Just some music work with another upcoming star will help you guys get your record sales back up. Madonna did it all the time."

"We are not like Madonna. But I will give it a try if it is okay with Tom." Bill turned his head to his twin who looked at him, and then Bill turned back around and sat down in his chair. "Who did you have in mind?" He asked, calmer than Jost had seen him all day.

"Well, no one at the moment. I was thinking we could look together. Preferably someone who is relatively new who has a good production team." He pulled up Google and started searching.

...

After a few hours, and no luck, the Kaulitz twins and Georg left Jost's office as empty handed as they had walked in. Tom and Bill got into their car to drive home and Bill moped in the passenger seat, slowly accepting the fate that his world was coming to. His band that he had kept intact for ten years was falling apart. His band members were steadily growing apart from him, especially so when Bill and his brother decided to move to L.A. in hopes of replenishing their career, but everything became all about hot parties and shopping having fun and being caught up in fake shiest. They all wouldn't talk everyday and there was no constant exchange of ideas and motivation. It looked like the band was a childish thing that they were all growing out of.

Bill and his brother were in Loitsche for the weekend visiting their mother, stepfather, and best friend. Gustav promised to meet the boys back at their home, but Bill wasn't holding his breath for it. He definitely counted out Georg since every breathing second of his time in Germany was devoted to his girlfriend. Bill texted his best friend Andreas to make sure he would still be there. After today, Bill needed as many friendly faces as possible. When Bill received the reply, they were pulling up to the house where his parents lived. The twins got out of the car and walked into the house without knocking while Bill typed another reply.

"Always on that cell phone…" Bill heard his mother say. He looked up and smiled, happy to be home.

"Heyo, anyone home?" Andreas called, poking his head through the front door. Bill was happy to see him as he walked up. "What do you have?" Bill asked, poking a finger at the box in his hand.

"Not yours!" He said, yanking it away and turned to the twins' mother. "Hi, Mrs. T. You look great as usual.

"Thank you dear. The food is in the kitchen. You boys know where everything is."

Andreas led the line into the kitchen as all three of them began to pile their plates up. "Say," He started, "you guys have been awful quiet, something wrong?"

"We aren't making music like we used to, and the company is talking about dropping our contract unless we do something to get our record sales back up." Tom explained briefly before Bill could go off again.

Andreas whistled, "Man, I was not expecting that. Just last week we were all talking about how great it was going for you guys. I guess that's how fame works. It lifts you high as a kite one second, and then drops you flat on your face the next."

"This kind of talk isn't helping." Tom motioned towards a very zombie-like Bill.

Bill looked up, "All is not lost, we just have to find someone cool and new, make a song or two, and that should get everything back to normal." _For a little while. _Bill thought the last bit to himself and Andreas clapped his hands.

"If that is the case, then I have something to show you!" He showed the box he had been holding. Bill and Tom looked at the case and saw that it was a band DVD of a band they had never heard of. Benni Lava. "I know you have never heard of this band, but wait till you watch this video, they are really cool. They have actually been around for about six years, but just this year finally managed to get one of their albums off the ground. They just completed a tour in Japan and that's where they record. It's funny because they write songs in fluent Japanese, but they are all from Texas, in America. Isn't that funny?" Andreas excitedly talked about this band as if they were his own. They couldn't be that great, thought Bill. There has to be a reason he likes them so much.

It wasn't ten seconds into the DVD that both Bill and Tom saw why Andreas was so excited about this band. It was a five piece group and the leader was a very hot girl. Bill wasn't sure what was more interesting to watch, the video, or Andreas slobber all over himself. After the flashy opening credits and the boring intro of the tech crew, Bill actually paid attention as the girl sat down and he watched her be interviewed.

"My name is Noel Oden, I am twenty years old. I sing, rap, I play guitar, piano, bass, drums, and a few traditional Celtic instruments. I get around, ha! I don't know, when I started this band, it was just so my friends and I could all do something fun together, then it all kind of blew up on its own. Yeah, I came up with the name 'Benni Lava', it doesn't mean anything, it was just the first idiot thing that flew out of my mouth when we were asked what our name was. Yeah, our name sucks, and it's my fault." She laughed with the interviewer as she gave the back history of her band, and Bill couldn't help but notice how perfectly her shiny red curls bounced against her shoulders when she laughed…

Two music videos played, and Bill really liked them both. They definitely had a different sound, but he could really tell that the girl had talent. She could play the guitar and sing at the same time as well as she could do both things by themselves. Ideas began to form in Bills mind as the music played. Even though the lyrics were in Japanese, he could_ feel_ what she was saying. After the video, Bill asked Andreas to download some of their songs onto his android. That night, for the first time, he actually helped his mother with the dishes while he hummed to Benni Lava.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 'I know this will work'

"We want her." Bill demanded, pointing his finger at the plastic case of the DVD he had borrowed from Andreas.

"Come again?" Jost asked while sipping on his coffee.

"We want to collaborate with her. She is perfect, She can fit anywhere into our band because she is able to play so many instruments and her vocal range is amazing. She will do nicely. When can we meet her?" Bill finished and crossed his arms.

"Well, when I said another star, I meant solo artist, and she isn't joining the band, she is just singing a song or two with you and that's it. You don't even have to record your parts at the same time, so meeting would be a waste of time. That and there is a problem with her. I wanted us to find an artist that had their own set up of producers and editors that could actually make the songs for you. This girl doesn't have any of that. She writes and produces the songs herself, which makes your collaboration less likely to succeed." He looked between the two twins, surprised that their facial expressions weren't softening into realization of his point. He may lose this one, and they may get what they want.

Jost sighed in resignation, "Look, boys, she isn't going to be easy to track down. She has a lot of medical problems as well as personal. This has been a really tough couple of years for her."

"How do you know?" Bill demanded.

Again, Jost sighed, "She… is my wife's second cousin. I have known her for several years. Her music career was going great till she hooked up with that stupid agency. She was thrown into a sticky situation that forced her to break the law. No respectable recording company would ever take her seriously after that. Since then she was diagnosed with a rare form of cancer, and in an unrelated incident, her back was partially broken. Like I said, she has a lot of problems right now."

"What happened?" Bill asked, curious.

"You will have to look it up online." Jost replied, looking away with obvious signs of pain. "But Noel Oden is out of the question. You can't work with her." He finished rather sharply.

Bill narrowed his eyes and Tom let his arms fall. Jost knew that he had slipped up a bit. The twins didn't allow anyone to give them the business when it came to their band. If they wanted something done, anyone would have a hard time telling them otherwise.

"I think you need to think about the line between personal business and professional business." Bill said in a low voice, "That girl is simply a great performer, and that is all we care about. If she is dealing with a lot and can't handle working right now, then maybe she is grown up enough to tell us herself. Right now, all we care about is preserving our band, and if you want to continue to get a paycheck, maybe you should start caring too."

The room was silent for a moment. In the eight years he had known these boys, he had never heard Bill speak so vehemently. At this moment, when it was time to sink or swim for the band, Bill meant Business. Jost had to respect that, so he flattened his palms against the surface of his desk and drew in a breath, "Okay, you have made your point. You want a talented musician, and you have selected her. I can no longer argue with you. I will start making arrangements." With that, he turned his chair towards his computer and pulled out his phone. The boys took the hint and left the office.

"I have to say Bill," Tom said, scratching his nose, "I have never seen you be so demanding of something. You really want this plan to work, huh? Is it the girl? There is something about her, isn't there, otherwise you wouldn't have-''

"Tom, like I will tell you what it is. I care about our band succeeding, nothing else. I hope you are with me on this." Bill watched his brother from the corner of his eye.

"I am with you on whatever decision you make, baby bro. If I didn't like what you were saying, I could have easily vetoed it!" Tom said smiling.

Bill laughed, softly play-punching him in the shoulder, "Whatever, I always have better ideas than you!" He joked. The tension had been lifted, and they were back to joking around, the way they always should have been.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Driving me crazy!

"Good news! I got a hold of Noel and she agreed to meet up with you guys whenever your schedule permits!" Jost's voice was more cheerful than it had been over the past few days.

"That is good news." Bill replied into the receiver of his hands-free headset that he wore while driving. Safety first!

"There is bad news though."

"Aw, why didn't you tell me the bad news first? I hate hearing the good news before the bad, because the bad news ruins the goodness of the good!"

"Bill, please be quiet before I hang up."

"Ok, what is the bad news?"

"The bad news is you guys can't start working on any projects right away. She just had her wisdom teeth pulled yesterday, and it will be about a week before she can even start to get back into the swing of things."

"Aw, that poor thing, I bet it hurt really badly. Well call her agent and set up-''

"Bill, she doesn't have an agent."

"Fine, then call her publicist-''

"Not that either."

"Then call her representative or manager or dentist or whoever you spoke to the first time!" Bill was shouting in his car and gripping the steering wheel from annoyance.

"Bill, first, I am her kin, I have her personal number. Second, she doesn't have any of that, she handles her own affairs. You might do well to take a page out of her book and do the same. YOU call her and set up your own appointment." said Sir Smug-Pants.

Bill was stunned, "Jost, don't be ridiculous. I don't even know this girl. And you are my manager. You manage things like this."

"Exactly, I am your manager, and I am managing things, way too many things to be making a hundred phone calls all over the world. You just don't want to talk to her because she is a girl, and you simply need to quit being so shy. You will thank me for this."

"Jost, I swear, if this is getting me back for snapping at you yesterday, I'll-'' Bill didn't finish because the line went dead. "That evil bastard!" he cursed and banged his fist on the steering wheel. His phone lit up with a text message. It was from Jost and it contained Noel's phone number… with a winky-face. _I could kill that sorry S.O.B. I bet he is laughing it up right now.._

When he came to a stop light, Bill typed the digits into his phone and hesitated before he hit dial. Come on, it's only a girl, not a scary closet monster. The light turned green, so he pushed the dial button and the phone began ringing. It was an American area code, so she was probably in the states somewhere. Bill wondered about the time difference and hoped that maybe it was her bed time where she was at.

"Hello?" A muffled voice spoke into the phone

No such luck, "Hi, i-is this Noel?"

"No, this is Kelly's massage parlor, this is Kelly speaking, and how can I help you?"

"OH! Thank goodness, I have the wrong number."

"HA! No, you don't, I was kidding. This is Noel, who is this?"

Somehow Bill missed the memo that it was National Prank Day. "This is Bill. Bill Kaulitz from Tokio Hotel, my manager told me he spoke with you."

"Oh, you know David? That's right, he works with the music industry. I thought it was weird when he told me his client would contact me, and I was like, 'Woah Nelly! I don't do that kinda thing!' but it all makes sense. So what brings the nature of this phone call, my friend?"

Bill didn't know where to begin, he was still trying to wrap his head around the words he had just heard. Who talks this way? "So he never mentioned anything to you about our interest to do any collaboration?"

"What kind of collaboration, you mean musically? No, he didn't say anything like that. Is that what you want? I guess I can do that. You said your name was Bill Kaulitz? Like that guy from the band Tokio Hotel?" She sounded like she was heavily medicated as well.

"Yes, I just said that my name is Bill Kaulitz from Tokio Hotel. I was hoping you could maybe sing a couple songs with my band. But only after you are feeling better, of course." Bill thought this was going well, considering he was sweating bullets because he had no spine when it came to talking to girls. But this one sounded easy going.

"Yeah, I had my wisdom teeth pulled yesterday and my mouth is really swollen. You don't want to see me like this, ha! I think I would love to sing some songs with you, Bill Kaulitz from Tokio Hotel. We should definitely get together sometime when I am able to remember the whole conversation and talk about it more. Especially when you aren't driving."

"I am wearing a headset."

"Still, you are distracted. I would hate for something to happen to you because of me."

"That's really sweet. How can you tell I am driving?"

"I can hear it. I notice background noise like that, that's why I am really good at mixing my own music. What is your secret power, Bill Kaulitz from Tokio Hotel?"

"Well," Bill couldn't help but laugh a little. She was very comical. "My twin and I share the same spirit, so we both share the same rhythm. We have always been able to make music really effortlessly because of how well we communicate."

"That's awesome. I know a little bit how you feel. I have a twin too."

"Oh, yeah? Identical?"

"No, fraternal. We don't look alike. And she doesn't have any musical talent, her gifts are for designing. She knows what looks good, and I know what sounds good. We don't share the same spirit, either. We are way too free willed and independent. I like to think of us as one person that was split evenly down the middle. She got one thing, I got the other, that sort of thing."

"Give me an example."

"Well, she got all the fashion sense, and I got all the common sense, ha!"

Bill exploded with laughter. It reminded him of the deep bond he shared with his brother. He couldn't believe that he was talking to someone who understood the same thing.

"Wow, were we talking about something important, because I completely lost track." Noel laughed into the phone, her words slurred. "I'm very sorry. I am super scatterbrained by nature, but right now, I can't remember my middle name. See, my meds aren't even that high of dosage, but the way I get when I am on them, you would think I swallowed ten!"

"I understand that. I hate taking pills! They make me so groggy and I feel like I haven't done anything productive with my day. I will never be an addict just for that reason by itself!" Bill almost missed his turn, surprised that he made it home so quickly.

"That's a good way to live, there, Bill Kaulitz from Tokio Hotel."

"Please call me Bill."

"Yessir."

Bill smiled. He had NEVER had this good of a conversation with anyone that he did not know. And the best part is, the way she made him laugh really made his stomach hurt in a good way. The way his stomach would hurt after a great workout or when he was having fun with his friends. Either way, he knew he wanted more.

"So when are we going to get this collaboration on a roll?" Noel asked.

"Let's start with where. Where do you live?"

"I currently live in Los Angeles."

"Is that where you are now?"

"Yessir"

"You aren't from there, I can tell."

"No sir. I am from Houston Texas."

"Oh, why aren't you there now recovering?"

"My sensei doesn't let me take a break. I still train every day."

"Train?"

"Yessir, I am a fifth degree black belt and I help my sensei run an MMA school out of L.A. There are good opportunities for young fighters out here, so I live in a big house with all my students."

"That sounds awful cramped."

"It's not really. I helped design the schematics when we built the place, and it is more than capable of housing a ton of people at one time. I keep to myself mostly when I am not training though. I have been dealing with a few things lately and it's better if the kids don't see me, but people still like to assume, ha. So I apologize in advance if you hear weird or messed up things about me while we work together."

"Oh, I don't judge people based on rumors, so you don't have to worry about that. You seem like a great person to me, and I won't let what some jealous person says change that." Bill said matter-of-factly.

"Thanks, Bill that means a lot for you to say." He could almost hear her smiling through the phone. "But you shouldn't make me smile; it still hurts, ha."

"Aw, that will be really hard. I don't want you to hurt, but I bet your smile is really pretty." _Reel it in, Bill, you are getting too comfortable!_

"Ha! Right now I look like Frownie McGee, I promise you, it is not so great. But thanks for trying. So… did we really get this sidetracked again? What were we talking about?"

"About when we should meet so we can get to know each other better."

"And so I can meet the rest of the band, right?"

Bill almost forgot about them. "Yes! And so you can meet them. They are cool, you guys will like each other, I am sure. So you are in L.A. right?"

"Yes. Where are you?"

"I am actually in Germany, but tonight is my last night. I actually just got back from the store to grab a few last minute things because you know airports don't ever have what you need."

"Oh, believe me, I know they don't. I have spent many layovers without toothpaste and the airport never carries it. Toothpaste! Of all things to not have in an airport! But I always carry a toothbrush in my purse. I have been doing that since I was fifteen."

"That is awesome, it is always great to be prepared-''

"HEY BILL!" Tom beat his fist against the driver side window, making Bill yell in surprise. "What the hell! Can't you see I am on the phone, you daft idiot?" Bill rolled down the window, shaking his fist angrily.

"Bill? Are you okay? What happened?" Noel's panicked voice sounded from his lap where he had dropped his phone.

"Noel, it's okay, it's just my twin brother, Tom. He just scared the shit out of me." Bill reassured her while glaring at Tom.

Tom glared back, "Bill, it's six thirty, our plane back to LAX leaves at nine. You still have to pack, say your good byes, we need an hour to drive to the airport, and an hour after we check in to make sure we don't miss our flight! You have been gone for three hours, the last hour you have been sitting out here in your car! Get off the phone with your girlfriend and get your ass moving!" With that, Tom stomped away from the car towards the house.

Bill looked at the clock in his car. Holy shiest, Tom was right. He had completely lost track of time and now he had to boogie or they would be late. His blood started pumping and he spoke hurriedly into the phone, "I am so sorry, Noel, but I have to get off the phone."

"It's okay, I heard everything." She said calmly.

"I know we didn't make plans to meet up, but I will be on my way back to L.A. tonight, and I promise I will text you as soon as I get in."

"I will probably be asleep at that point. It will be about ten P.M. and I wake up early.

"I will text you anyway, just read it when you wake up. But I have to go. I will see you soon! Bye!"

"Bye, Bill!"

He jumped out of his car and hurried into the house, half cursing Jost for making him make that call and causing him to run behind, and half thanking him for making him talk to the most delightful person whom he couldn't wait to meet.


End file.
